wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Egon Talorus
|company=Fourth Company |role= |rank= |homeworld= |birth=698.M41 |death= |height=7 feet, 9 inches (8 feet, 1 inch in full power armor) |hair=Blonde |eyes=Green |cyber= |equipment=*Mark VII Aquila *Mark Vb Godwyn Pattern *Mark III *''Talon of Raemnor'' * |battles=*Scionus Crusade *Hurioch Campaign *Traechus Purge *Oxidus IX Heresy *Cleansing of the Pollix *Burning of Nilanthius *Severus Crusade *Battle of Vardor VIII *Barusian Crusade *Defiling of the Choraeleus Hold *Desecration of Orphellion III *8th Reclamation of Thraedus V *Eneldor Campaign * *Numerous others |status=Alive as of 015.M42 |affiliation= , , Archaeveus }} which inhabit our darkest nightmares mingle with our souls, feeding on our emotions, fears, and desires. assail our worlds for no greater reason than to take joy in watching innocents burn. Yet the greatest threat to Mankind is not these hellish beasts themselves, but instead the possibility that they may rob us of our drive to push onwards; that we may one day bow our heads in the face of our enemies and surrender ourselves willingly to their tender mercies. And in order to defeat a threat as intangible as this, the Imperium will need something more than superior numbers or firepower. What it will need is a bit of hope.|Valmor Scallius, expressing his views on the Imperium and the galaxy at large.}} Valmor Scallius was a Sergeant who served extensively with the fourth company of the Doom Eagles . Throughout his career Scallius served in countless engagements against the , the forces of , the , the , and all other major enemies of the Imperium, developing an unbreakable will and unyielding resolve, standing firm against enemies of the Emperor in situations where even many fellow Space Marines might begin to crumble. Part of this was thanks to his chapter: as a young Doom Eagles , Scallius was forced to accept the inevitability of death, and thus as a full-fledged Astartes, Scallius was unfazed by any possibility of death on the battlefield. An exemplar of the Doom Eagles chapter, Scallius earned the esteemed title of Veteran Sergeant in only a century, making him one of the youngest Astartes ever to bear the title. However, during the Battle of Vardor VIII, his relatively gentle-hearted nature led him to be unwittingly deceived by a follower of , bringing shame upon him and limiting his ability to further climb the ranks within his chapter. Biography Early Life Valmor was born on the Doom Eagles' of to an extremely poor family of livestock farmers. At the age of eleven, he lost his family and all of his possessions to a tragic house fire, and for the next two years he lived on the streets. Selection In 711.M41, on the thirteenth day of the thirteenth lunar month of the year, he, like every other thirteen-year-old boy on Gathis II, was brought to Table City, the world's capital, aboard a glider. They were brought to a large stone building, where they were not visible by the general public. Men began unloading them from the gliders, and started lining them up. Confused, Valmor felt someone tap him, gently but quite noticeably, on the shoulder. He looked behind him, but saw no one. Moments later, four men took him by the arms and dragged him away. Valmor attempted to escape their grasp, but he began to feel lethargic, and soon lost consciousness. Valmor awoke in a cave. As he tried to make sense of what had happened, he heard a voice call for him. He looked around, but saw no one near him. Warily, Valmor responded to the voice. The voice asked Valmor if he was still alive. Although Valmor's instincts told him to say yes, he hesitated, realizing that he did not in fact know for certain, considering all that had just happened to him. The voice informed Valmor that he was, as a matter of fact, dead, but that the Emperor had decided that he was to remain amongst the living, so that he could go on to carry out the Emperor's holy will. The voice then told him that it was for this reason that he had been chosen to join the ranks of the Doom Eagles, a chapter of the Emperor's mighty Space Marines. Life as an Aspirant Valmor was then taken to the of the Doom Eagles, The Eyrie, located at the peak of Gathis II's infamous Ghostmountain. There he received the title of Aspirant, and given a small room of his own in which to reside. It was also there that he was informed that he would have to compete against other Aspirants to secure a place in the chapter. Although Valmor was somewhat displeased by this, he was up for the challenge. Over the next several months, Valmor and the other Aspirants were pitted against each other in the most punishing and unforgiving training exercises imaginable. Aspirants who were wounded or unable to handle the level of physical strain were left behind upon the slopes of the Ghostmountain and to the mercy of the elements. It was survival of the fittest at its purest: whichever Aspirant could survive the brutal physical tests the longest would be permitted to join the chapter's ranks. It was during this time of hardship that Valmor found a friend in Mirius Cidion, a fellow Aspirant. The two became quite close, and their bond gave them the strength to outlast the other Aspirants. Eventually, only Valmor and Mirius remained, and thus they were forced tofight to the death in order to decide who would be allowed to join the chapter's ranks. The two were locked in a circular room with nothing but a spear for each of them, and would not be permitted to leave until only one of them remained alive. The ensuing fight lasted almost three hours, but Mirius ultimately bested Valmor, knocking away his spear and trapping him against a wall at spearpoint. However, Mirius found himself unable to finish off his friend; a fatal mistake, it would prove, as in Mirius's moment of hesitation, Valmor was able to grab his foe's spear, break off the end, and stab Mirius through the heart with the point. Mirius crumpled to the floor, and died of blood loss only minutes later. Valmor had betrayed the friend who had given him the will to come so far, but he had also earned himself a place as one of the Emperor's legendary angels of death. Although at the time Scallius did not feel any remorse for killing his friend so coldly, later in his life it would come to torment an older and wiser Valmor with guilt. Service as a Neophyte Following his victory in the duel with Mirius, Scallius began the implantation that would transform him into a mighty Astartes. The process would take years to complete, but in the meantime Scallius would still see action as a . Under the watchful eye of Scout Sergeant Belicus, Scallius spent his first two and a half years as a Doom Eagle fighting in the Scionus Crusade, against the forces of the . Scallius would be promoted to the rank of slightly earlier than his peers, the reason for this being that he played a critical role in the destruction of an of . Scallius had managed to sneak in and get close to the aforementioned Avatar, allowing him to plant a beacon nearby to mark it as a target for a flight of , which destroyed the Avatar with several . Hurioch Campaign Personality & Traits Wargear Scallius wore a slightly modified suit of Mark VII Aquila painted in the typical Doom Eagles flourish, save for the helmet, which was painted red with a white stripe to denote his role as a sergeant and his veteran status. Scallius's favorite weapon was easily his master-crafted Mark Vb Godwyn pattern , which he managed to keep in peak condition despite having dragged the weapon through the mud of countless worlds and fired it innumerable times. As a backup, he carried a standard Mark III , and for melee combat he used a master-crafted known as the Talon of Raemnor, said to have originally been used by Doom Eagles Alvus Raemnor to finish off a Khornate Daemon Prince named Lucius Kal'Vhanzhor. Scallius would on rare occasions opt to swap out his knife for a , allowing him to slice through thick armor more efficiently. Trivia *Scallius held particular disdain for Eldar of any kind, as he found their insistent claims of superiority over humans to be both laughable and somewhat insulting. *At a mere 8 feet 1 inch in full armor, Valmor was on the shorter side for an Astartes.